ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smithing Guide by Ravenfnord
Category:Guides So You Want to be a Smith? Alright, so you wish to take up the, uhh, fire crystal of smithing, huh? Well first, there are some things we need to go over. # Where are the guilds? # How do I find my materials I need? # How much money will I make? #; And later on: # Will this ever get any easier? The Guilds Smithing is unlike any of the other crafts in that it has 2 main guilds, one in the Bastok Metalworks and one in Northern San d'Oria. What this means for you is that you have 2 places to buy guild items, get synthesis support, and aquire Guild Points. But wait, there's a 3rd guild house, a branch with guild merchants, but not much else, in Mhaura. This branch is noteworthy in that it sells Steel Ingots, which are otherwise costly to obtain. The Materials There are 3 types of materials you'll be working with on your trek to 100: raw materials, processed materials, and finished goods. Each one has different methods of aquisition and monetary return. I'll answer Questions 3 & 4 later in this guide. 0-10 Bronzeworking! ; Bronze Ingots(0-2) : Save all ingots to make sheets. Fire Crystal Copper Ore x 3 - Get these from the guild for about 11 gil. Tin Ore x 1 ; Bronze Sheets(2-4) : Save all sheets to make Scales. Fire Crystal Bronze Ingot x 1 ; Bronze Scales(4-10) : Sell to NPC or AH, whichever nets more. Likely a loss. Wind Crystal Bronze Sheet x 1 ;: I would suggest using Guild Support until lvl 7 or so, for fewer breaks. 8-10 Guild Test ; Test Item : Xiphos (8 smithing, 2 bone) Fire Crystal Bronze Ingot x 2 Giant Femur x 1 11-20 Iron and Tin! ; Tin Ingot(10-15) : Alchemists use these to make batteries. Sell slowly. Fire Crystal Tin Ore x 4 ; Iron Ingot(15-20) : Mine the Iron Ores and sell the ingots for pure profit, or keep them for the next stage. Fire Crystal Iron Ore x 4 Some guides will suggest Paktong Ingots for lvls 15-20, but I find that your returns aren't nearly so good, and so I'm not going to bother including them in my guide. 18-20 Guild Test ; Test Item : Aspis (18 smithing) Fire Crystal Ash Lumber Bronze Sheet x 2 21-30 Remember when this was Cheap? ; Iron Sheet(20-22) : If you saved your ingots, this is pretty cheap, If not, make more ingots, DON'T buy them. Fire Crystal Iron Ingot ; Iron Scales(22-26) : Make these, and use them to make Makibishi. You can skill up 22-23 with Makibishi. Wind Crystal Iron Sheet ; Makibishi(22-23) : And here's the recipie for these. Make them even after the cap for some cash. Wind Crystal Iron Scales ; Iron Chain(26-30) : You could make money here, but more likely you'll break even or lose. Continue to synth your ingots. Earth Crystal Iron Ingot x 2 28-30 Guild Test ; Test Item : Bilbo (28 Smithing, 7 Goldsmithing) Fire Crystal Iron Ingot Silver Ingot ;: At this point you should be noticing that other synth levels are listed in some test items. Now would be a good time to level the sub-synths you'll need to 10. These are Goldsmithing, Clothcraft, Bonecraft, Leathercraft, and Woodworking. I know it's a lot, but you'll thank me later if you start now. 31-40 Become a Steelworker! Coming Soon!